


【Elu】角膜水肿

by ZEROASHREL



Series: Elu [2]
Category: SKAM (France), elu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: ABCDGGD，措辞切片拉丁区。博尔瓦萨刊登了家，快敲起！AGAEGAE。
Relationships: Eliott Demaury - Relationship, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Lucas Lallemant - Relationship, elu - Relationship
Series: Elu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135586
Kudos: 1





	【Elu】角膜水肿

ABCDGGD，  
措辞切片拉丁区。  
博尔瓦萨刊登了家，  
快敲起！  
AGAEGAE。

角膜水肿  
Eliott＆Lucas

他像一块绿肥皂浸泡在水里，温度挤压他的一切柔软程序，一直一下，只要轻轻动动，就变得结冰，倒也不至于破裂，只是压制他，又叫他起身，让他走出去，再走回来。

Eliott说，你想吗，这个房间空无一人，床垫塞下去，浮起来，还有烟味。他吞食着那些可能散发出来的气泡，说可以了，他告诉自己可以了。他又迅速回穿到了浴室里，站起身，赤脚走到地板上留下纹理的水。

一个人在洗澡的时候会想起，他用手把散下来的头发往上捋了捋，又甩了一下，水珠子溅到画上面，烫伤成洞。是心脏口，他走过去眯起眼睛，水蒸气让他的脑子变得混沌起来，他有些看不清了，就更靠近一些，手指碰到其他钉子上，他就把它们都扯下来，他以为他的自动钢琴真的弹奏了，他听到了呼吸声，在留声机的曲子里，他又听了一下，用右手把手里的纸揉成一团，他发现那是他的呼吸声。

很冷，他穿着黑色的高领毛衣，从指尖开始褪色的温度。他把纸丢开了，砸到沙发上和空酒瓶上，他又把放在书架上的黑胶唱片拿起来，看着，从那个周末开始他就没动这个位置，Eliott觉得它快要掉了，就拿下来，用指甲扣那个纹路，发出吱吱擦擦的声音。他开始播放唱片，打着一个犹豫的响指。后来他好像受不了了，又播放着剐蹭着，他把唱片丢到墙上，像一个铁饼运动员。

他那些时候需要听海浪的声音入睡，听那些柴火声和下雨，他的房间里一年四季都下雨，在洞穴中掉落到无尽的小口中，总是发出杂音，Eliott从打开的栅栏门走进去。

他的脚步声和破碎唱片的形状一样，有人撞他，他就回头，那些潮湿的空气就涌过来，扩大，他是在克制，又毫无方法，泥塑人丢开的那些肮脏痕迹形成他的脚步，和他一起闯入底下管道去找墨水瓶的真面目。

好像是你。他对Lucas说，我在第一次看你觉得是你，虽然你觉得什么都怪异，你也叫我觉得怪异。Lucas看着他的蓝眼睛，他就眯起来一点，显露出一些睫毛的阴影。好吧，低年级生耸了耸肩，毕竟我们都不是没有初吻的年级，你会吸烟，抽大麻，在床垫上打滚，还不用担心生活费。然后Eliott又说不是这样，我在交新朋友，他又抽了一口，仰起脸，在完成一个进化论，Lucas觉得他在回忆过去，Eliott又抽离的太快，一下子，什么都消失了，他又恢复了本来的表情，他面无表情，没有任何动静，紧紧仅仅的，他脱离了。

我记得你在那个很远的夜里拉提琴，我知道你不会，听我说说。Eliott把脸扭过去，一点也不笑，只是翘了翘嘴角。Lucas点了一下头，他就说我以为你会拉小提琴的，会站立在那里，他用夹烟的手扫了扫那个地方，又用食指点点对方的手背。在那里，我看见你在那里演奏，你没有坐着，就是站着，灯光把你打模糊了，周围散起烟雾，你就在那个中央，黑团团的，周围都是黑暗又不是那么亮眼，你足够特殊了。

可是我不，你知道的，Lucas被呛了一下，就飞快的眨了一下眼睛，又把视线别开。不是，我的意思是，你为什么要想这个，不是我想说，你想到了这个。是，我想到了，Eliott说，就在上周末你也给我弹琴了，我记得那个旋律，它们又和你的身影重合了，就像溺水一样，不是远远的被阳光照到了，是在头顶，因为想要去够着，才会去接触，知道好像不远，别人又无法看见。

当时是你的想象，Lucas把自己陷入沙发里，他第二次来这里了。Eliott盯着他蜷起来，又稍微展开，他的头发一团糟，真的，Eliott凑过去碰了碰垫在他头上面的枕头，扯出来，Lucas就伸手去抱，去扯。

我是真的累了，Eliott笑着说，你老是刻意的去这么做，Lucas说，他终究没抢到抱枕，他想起来拿一张唱片又被拽回去，跌回了。他陷入沙发里，Eliott把他按在沙发上。这很糟糕吗，上面的人说，可能不，下面的也回答，他们一起笑了一下，短促的，Eliott又把他当娃娃一样抱着，从衣服下摆开始抱，他可能感觉到了肌肤的热度，又好冷，没什么温度。

Eliott的指尖很凉，掌心又很热，他觉得Lucas在发抖，他知道他的眼睛好大，又很蓝，没那么蓝了，发青，深深的，他就闭上眼睛吻他的睫毛，让他也闭上眼睛。你讨厌接吻吗，Eliott问他，又不给他回答的机会，就吻上去，碰一下，Lucas又扯了一下他的领子，把他拽回来，狠狠的吻上去。什么都行，小男孩说。

那我要带你去海里，我其实上辈子是一个人鱼族的王子，Eliott说，他眯起眼睛碰了碰他的鼻尖，Lucas缩了一下，又直直挺挺的，他迎接上来。他们又开始吻，掉到了沙发下面，在地毯上，膝盖又不小心磕到了桌子角。

他知道好疼，又分不清楚是哪个疼。Eliott吻他又咬他，还拥抱他。在那些日子里，冰冷的，扭曲的，阳光满目的日子里，他非要一个人走，他只是非要一个人走。他又去沙滩，又去人行横道中央淋雨，他明白那是梦，他就在公园的长椅上醒来，面无表情的看路过的行人，不理睬他的白鸽。

那些飞出色彩的生物，随随便便的离开，又回来。他做不到，他被限制被掐死，他甚至不知道自己是不是才是那个下水道的男孩。他被污水泡烂了，人们夸他贴心善良温柔，又夸他是个少年，他就开始为了这些词语开始伪装，他居然觉得自己真的是那样了。Lucas有点不太敢睁眼，他想伪装睡着，Eliott又停下来了，他晃着他的肩膀，一声一声的叫他。

Lucas。  
Lucas。  
Lucas。

他好像真的要睡着了。

这是一种永恒的观念，Eliott说，我说我见过北极星，在那些寒夜中，也可能在夏天的雨水里。我想冲进去，Lucas点头，他说我也曾经在秋天的叶子下面挖掘过。像我的眼睛一样好看？不，不是，好吧，这没有什么可比性的Eliott。

但你们都是一些美丽的事物，本来是邀请人去观赏的，有吸引的强制，又足够的，危险。我不致命，Eliott亲了他一下，又笑，他笑起来好孩子气，显的小了又还是危险，在这个阳光下面，顶着乱头发，毫无防备的危险。Lucas垂下眼睛又说可能就是这样，很恰好，我觉得我该这么去做了，很多人教会我自己的选择，尼采，巴尔沙被吃掉的甜点，还有穆凯的陶瓷杯，他们都告诉我要灌输自己，要变得坚强勇敢而规矩，我不想读下去，我觉得我可以不读下去了。

Eliott说我倒是没想好，我觉得我还可以再走一段距离，我需要找到那个我需要的，而不是刺眼的东西。Lucas，他又叫，没准这就是我们相遇的契机。但我其实不太相信这个，Lucas皱了皱眉，又从地毯上起来，坐直，垂下脑袋看仰头看他的Eliott。

相遇没什么简单的，也不困难，我可以遇见你，也可以遇见很多人，重要的是——重要的是你真的来了，Eliott说。

我们可以去逛逛，而避免在同一个地方探索。需要在自己舒适的丛林中找老虎，这太傻了，Eliott又带他去隔间，把他扯过来，在储蓄房里关上门，反锁，不开灯。他们只能听见呼吸声，就又开始接吻。

梦的本质在于我还有去做的想法，而没有丧失这些，没有被自己的情绪击溃，没有被这些黑暗吓到。Eliott说，他抱住Lucas，空气就变得好热，灰尘就叫他自己跳动起来。还可以，是还可以的，Lucas说，我真的听见了你说的小提琴声，但没有！Eliott小小的凑近说，还差一点，我还需要去完成这些愿望，在我沉默的时候可以照搬出来的场景。

你相信看见的吗。Lucas还说，他又扯Eliott的领子让他低下来，然后捂住他的眼睛。我在你前面，真的存在的，我不知道你为什么要回避这些，但我觉得，我活着，鲜活的，真的存在的，你要睁眼看看我吗。

后来又下雨了，屋顶上变得灰，又画了好多痕迹。飞不掉，飞不到，Lucas说，我好久没看到白鸽，他就走到边缘，拿冰汽水碰了一下Eliott裸露的后背。你的眼睛颜色很深，是蓝色的，Lucas说，Eliott反驳说这是人鱼的颜色，他拉开喝了一口，就那么小声的，他拍拍Lucas垂下来的手指了指，音符的。是啊，天又变红了。


End file.
